


Lazy Mornings

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feliciano wakes Ludwig up, Hand Jobs, Ludwig is a morning person but he likes to wake up on his own, M/M, Mature for some sexual activity, Pancakes, Soft Kisses, but tender, no beta we die like men, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Feliciano can't sleep, and he is hellbent on waking Ludwig up.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Kudos: 37





	Lazy Mornings

"Hey, Lud, I can't sleep." Feliciano complained, rolling over for the 4th time that hour. He sighed and poked Ludwig's seemingly sleeping form. The other man groaned, shifting himself to face his boyfriend. Another poke and he opened his eyes. 

"Feli, will you ever let me sleep?" Ludwig groaned, smiling through blurry eyes and confusion. "What time is it?"

"4:30" Feliciano nodded, grinning and wrapping his hand around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig moved further into the bed, engulfing the other in his broad frame. 

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, go to sleep." Ludwig grimaced, closing his eyes firmly. 

Feliciano didn't take no for an answer. "But it's early now. Look, the sun is up." Not caring whether his boyfriend was looking or not, he pointed at the gap in the curtains. The light streamed in through the beige curtains, casting a soft glow on Ludwig's face. He brought his hand back down and stroked the other's bicep- tracing small patterns on the golden skin. 

Ludwig hummed, smiling gently before kissing Feliciano on the head. "See, you just need to relax a little." 

"You, telling me to relax?" Feliciano chuckled "Luddy that is ironic. Wait until I tell your brother." 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and smiled, using his free hand to twirl the other's auburn hair between his fingers. He took in the other's appearance, his glistening eyes and soft smile. His dark tanned skin and even darker freckles. The light hint of pink against his cheeks. Even down to the faint smell of vanilla and wildflowers. Ludwig's heart leapt and he couldn't control himself any longer. 

He lifted the other's head up by his chin and kissed him. The other's long eyelashes fluttered, a small breath escaping his mouth as he reciprocated. Soft lips collided and hands rested in each other's hair. 

"Luddy, I love you." Feliciano gasped, looking to the other's lips through lidded eyes. "Now we have to wake up." He pecked a kiss on Ludwig's nose and jumped up from the bed. "I'll sort the shower out." he winked, sending Ludwig's mind spinning.

Ludwig shook his head and smiled, swinging his legs out of the bed. He scratched his head and yawned, standing up at last. The room was dimly lit but still bright enough for him to make his way around the room. He walked over to their chest of drawers and pulled out clothes for the both of them. Clean pyjamas as they couldn't exactly go anywhere at the moment. 

"My darling, the shower is warm enough." Feliciano called, swinging around the door. His features softened as he saw his boyfriend shuffle through their clothes. Ludwig stood upright, turning to his gaze to the other. "Are you ready?" Feliciano grabbed the other by his hand, pulling him to their en-suite bathroom. 

The light blue interior was covered in thick steam, a warm aura floating through the air. Feliciano squeezed his boyfriend's hand and let go. "Are you okay with this?" Feliciano gave a reassuring look to Ludwig.

"Of course my love." Ludwig smiled, still half asleep, and helped Feliciano from his pyjama bottoms. The smaller man helped Ludwig with his shirt, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Now, before the water gets cold." 

Feliciano stepped in, shivering at the hot water touching his skin. Ludwig took his trousers off and joined the other. Feliciano turned to the other, stroking his skin and placing his head against the other's chest. The water mingled in between the two. "I love you my Ludwig."

"Are you happy now that you have woken me up?" Ludwig laughed, a deep and hearty laugh, and kissed Feliciano's wet hair. He wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man, swaying lightly. The warm water was making him feel more at home, Feliciano solidifying this. He rested his hand on Feliciano's back and stroking down his spine, almost falling to his knees when he heard the small moan come from the other's mouth. 

"Luddy?" Feliciano gasped out, noticing the man's semi hardened length. He too felt his earth shatter upon seeing the bashful look in the larger man's eyes. "Oh Ludwig, you are perfect." He moved himself closer to the other, throwing his arms around Ludwig's shoulders. He stood on his tiptoes and gave the blond a wholehearted kiss. 

The two separated, agreeing to wash one another as that was the initial intention. Ludwig's large, yet gentle, hands roamed the other's body. He rubbed soap into the other's skin, making sure to keep his actions slight. He paid close attention to Feliciano's tense shoulders, working an office job tends to lead to such injuries. Hearing the satisfied sighs coming from the other was enough to make him fall in love all over again. 

"Turn around." Feliciano spoke suddenly, tapping Ludwig on the shoulders. Ludwig nodded and turned to face the water. Feliciano began doing the same. He made sure every inch of his skin was covered in soap, he then let his hand trail down Ludwig's chest. A gasp released from Ludwig's lips as soon as Feliciano reached the other's crotch. "Is this okay Luddy?" 

"More than okay my love" Ludwig sighed, feeling the other rub against his backside.

Feliciano began stroking the other, kissing Ludwig on the back. "You have no idea how much I love you." Feliciano hummed, wrapping his hand around Ludwig's chest and stroking his nipple.

Ludwig let out a deep groan, moving himself backwards onto Feliciano. He placed his hand on top of Feliciano's hand, guiding his boyfriend and stroking his thumb against the other's knuckles. He felt himself get lost in the movements, hitching breaths shuddering through the his lips. 

"You're perfect my Ludwig." Feliciano smiled into the other's back, allowing the Ludwig to guide his hands. "You don't know how long I've wanted to help you"

"Is that why you haven't been able to sleep?" Ludwig let out a deep laugh, his breath coming through slightly clenched teeth. 

"Your laugh," Feliciano began, smiling through his blush "Is perfect my love" He stroked the other's tip, iliciting some sort of deep voiced whimper.

Ludwig didn't last longer after this. His legs began to shake as he came ropes into Feliciano's hand. Feliciano put his other hand around Ludwig's chest, kissing the other's tense shoulder blades. "Thank you my love" Ludwig sighed, his face growing redder as he finished. He moved Feliciano's hand from himself and turned around. He captured his boyfriend in a kiss, pushing himself onto the other. Feliciano whimpered, smiling onto Ludwig's lips.

"I love you forever." Feliciano began "My eternity."

"Now, shall we get those pancakes?" Ludwig smiled, almost dumbstruck by the love for his boyfriend. "Then I'll help you, if you want my dear." 

Feliciano helped Ludwig clean up, kissing every inch of flesh he could. He muttered into the other's skin, gently helping him into his clothes too. "My love." he sighed as he helped button Ludwig's pyjama shirt. He then pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms onto himself, ignoring the shirt that Ludwig had put out for him.

.

Ludwig stumbled to the kitchen, intent on making his boyfriend a good breakfast. He made the batter, halfheartedly as he was staring as Feliciano's smiling form. The sunlight peered in through the kitchen blinds, warming the other's exposed skin gently. He poured the mix into a frying pan, turning around from his boyfriend. 

Feliciano took this moment to move behind his boyfriend again. He hugged the other, swaying gently against the other's large form. "I love you my sweetheart." He pushed his hands into the other's shirt, feeling his warm skin. "You truly are perfect"

"And you are distracting me from my work." Ludwig chuckled, moving his boyfriend's hand out of his shirt and kissing his nuckles. "Now please let me make you a good breakfast."

Feliciano sighed and shook his head. He sat back at on the barstool behind the counter island. He stared at his boyfriend's muscular form, feeling the thoughts of earlier and the other day flashing through his head. A rush of heat filled his body, the anticipation of Ludwig's words coming back to him.

"They're ready, what would you like on them?" Ludwig smiled setting down a plate of pancakes beside Feliciano. He kissed his boyfriend's hair and returned to the cupboards. Lemon juice and sugar for his and then chocolate syrup for Feliciano.

"You already know my love." Feliciano smiled, swaying from side to side and grinning to his boyfriend. 

Ludwig nodded, returning to the barstool beside Feliciano. He wrapped his arm around the dark haired man, feeling the warmth begin to settle in his being. No matter what happens during the day or the days previous melt away when Feliciano is there.

"You simply are perfect." Feliciano giggled, kissing Ludwig's arm before turning to his plate.

"I am certain that you're the perfect one." Ludwig began "Even if you did wake me up this morning."


End file.
